Dalterian Frontier Troops
The Dalterian Frontier Troops (DFT, officially the Federal Frontier Troops Service of the Federation of Dalteria) are a border guard agency in Dalteria under the Directorate of Frontier Troops of the Ministry of the Interior. History The Frontier Troops were founded in 1996 as the Department of Coastal and Port Security under the Ministry of the Interior. After the Loiwikese invasion in 2004, it was disbanded. Mission The Frontier Troops are tasked with controlling Dalteria's borders (with emphasis on intercepting anti-Dalterian infiltrators and illegal emmigration), countering drug trafficking, and conducting search-and-rescue operations. In addition, it would also be the first line of defence against any external invading force. Organisation Coastal Infantry battalions of the Frontier Troops are divided into companies which are split amongst several posts known as qsala, the Tahdosh word for a fortress or castle. Each qsala is staffed by between six to twelve men who are typically led by either a sergeant or a lieutenant. *Federal Frontier Troops Service of the Federation of Dalteria Command **Coastal Infantry ***Nueva Asturias Region ****Marine Brigade *****Marine Battalion *****Armoured Marine Battalion *****Artillery Battery *****Signals Battalion ****Marine Regiment ***Quilacpan League Region ****Coastal Forces Training Center ****Guards Marine Brigade *****Marine Battalion *****Air-Assault Battalion *****Marine Battalion *****Self-Propelled Artillery Battalion *****Anti-Aircraft Missile and Artillery Battalion *****Marine cargo escort platoon ***Parvistan Region ****Marine Brigade *****Marine Battalion *****Air-Assault Battalion *****Reconnaissance Battalion *****Armoured Battalion *****Self-propelled Artillery Battalion *****Self-propelled Artillery Battalion *****Anti-aircraft Missile and Artillery Battalion ****Naval Hospital ****Marine Battalion ****Marine Battalion ***Taldof Region ****Marine Brigade *****Marine Battalion *****Air-Assault Battalion *****Reconnaissance Battalion *****Artillery Battery *****Air-Defence Artillery Battery ****Marine Battalion ***State of Ben Region ****Marine Battalion ****Marine Battalion ***Independent Detachment Against Submersible Sabotage Forces ***Independent Detachment Against Submersible Sabotage Forces ***Independent Detachment Against Submersible Sabotage Forces ***Independent Marine Road Engineering Battalion ***Independent Motorised Rifle Brigade ***Independent Security Battalion (Tasked with protecting the General Staff of the DFT in Taldof) ***Independent Motorised Rifle Brigade **Coastal Rocket and Artillery Troops ***Nueva Asturias Region ****Independent Coastal Missile Brigade ****Independent Coastal Rocket Artillery Brigade ***Quilacpan League Region ****Independent Guards Missile Brigade ****Independent Guards Artillery Brigade ****Independent Coastal Missile Regiment ***Taldof Region ****Independent Coastal Rocket Artillery Brigade ****Independent Coastal Rocket Regiment ****Independent Coastal Artillery Regiment ****Independent Coastal Rocket Artillery Brigade *****Coastal Missile Battery *****Coastal Missile Battery *****Coastal Self-propelled Artillery Battery ***State of Ben Region ****Independent Coastal Missile Battery ***Independent Coastal Rocket Artillery Brigade **Maritime Frontier Troops ***Regional Maritime Frontier Troops Headquarters ***Regional Maritime Frontier Troops Headquarters ***Regional Maritime Frontier Troops Headquarters ***Regional Maritime Frontier Troops Headquarters ***Regional Maritime Frontier Troops Headquarters ***Special units ****Special Rescue Team ****Federal Strike Force *****Federal Strike Force Coordination Centre *****Strike Team *****Strike Team *****Strike Team ****Special Security Force *****Special Security Team *****Special Security Team *****Special Security Team *****Special Security Team *****Special Security Team *****Special Security Team *****Special Security Team *****Special Security Team **Federal Border Control Agency ***Immigration Administration ****Entry and Exit Affairs Division ****Immigration Affairs Division ****International Affairs Division ****Immigration Information Division ****Secretariat ****Personnel Office ****Accounting Office ****Civil Service Ethics Office ****Service Affairs Corps ****Detention Affairs Corps ****Specialised Operations Corps ****Border Affairs Corps ***Customs Administration ****Department of Customs Clearance Affairs ****Department of Tariffs and Legal Affairs ****Department of Investigation ****Department of Information Management ****Department of Valuation and Auditing ****Department of Planning ****Secretariat ****Statistics Office ****Accounting Office ****Personnel Office ****Internal Affairs Office ****Civil Service Ethics Office ****Special Border Control Units *****Border District Taldof ******Independent Border Control Team Taldof ******Independent Engineer Battalion Taldof Airport ******Independent Engineer Battalion Taldof Airport *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion *****Special Border Control Battalion Maritime Frontier Troops Special Rescue Team The Special Rescue Team are an elite search and rescue unit of the Maritime Frontier Troops responsible for responding to special maritime accidents and disasters. Although it is located at the NAME Regional Coast Guard Headquarters, its area of operations spans the whole of Dalteria's waters, and can be deployed for search and rescue operations by aircraft or helicopter anywhere across the country as requested by local regional coast guard commands. Command authority of a rescue operation is normally transferred from the local coast guard command to the Special Rescue Team upon arrival. Federal Strike Force The Federal Strike Force is a response group in charge of dealing with offshore oil spills, chemical hazards, and weapons of mass destruction (WMD) incidents, and is divided into three strike teams and the Federal Strike Force Coordination Centre, which provides support and standardisation guidance to the three strike teams. Special Security Force The Special Security Force is a paramilitary counter terrorism unit of the Maritime Frontier Troops tasked with the rapid response to domestic terrorist and hijacking incidents against ships in Dalterian waters. It is organised into eight Special Security Teams, each made of up eight people. The five Regional Maritime Frontier Troops Headquarters also have their own Specialist Security Teams which are under regional/state rather than federal command. Federal Border Control Agency The Federal Border Control Agency is the agency under the Ministry of the Interior of the Federation of Dalteria which is responsible for immigration, entry and exit security, border services, registration of foreigners, and dealing with customs policies and regulations. It has some 2,996 staff under it as well as several Special Border Control Battalions which serve as customs and immigration police in ports, rail entrance stations, and international airports. Equipment Small arms *'Pistols' **SIG Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol (Germany) **Smith & Wesson Model 19 revolver (United States) *'Submachine guns' **FB Glauberyt machine pistol (Poland) **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) *'Assault rifles' **Heckler & Koch G3 battle rifle (Germany) **OTs-14 Groza bullpup assault rifle (Russia) *'Shotguns' **Remington Model 870 pump-action shotgun (United States) *'Grenade launchers' **DP-64 Nepryadva double-barreled over/under grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **GP-30 Obuvka under-barrel grenade launcher (Soviet Union) *'MANPADS' **9K38 Igla man-portable infrared homing surface-to-air missile (Soviet Union) *'Anti-tank weapons' **9K135 Kornet anti-tank guided missile (Russia) Armoured vehicles Utility and logistics vehicles Engineer vehicles Artillery and air defence systems Aircraft Ships Auxiliaries The DFT is supported by various civilian auxiliaries, these being the Dalterian People's Volunteer Corps, the Frontier Militia, and the Sea Watcher Detachments. The Dalterian People's Volunteer Corps is primarily tasked with checking the traveling documents and immigration permits of foreigners in Dalterian cities, and has the same rights as the various police forces to detain people, conduct investigations, and launch raids. It is also in charge of immigration detention centres. The DPVC has some 3,064,500 members, around 40% of which are women. Members are armed with pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, and light machine guns, and whilst the organisation does not possess heavy weaponry, it does have a small fleet of Buffel, Land Rover Tangi, and Shorland armoured cars. The DPVC has been accused of violating human rights, conducting illegal raids, and running extortion rackets. The Frontier Militia are concerned with patrolling the coastline for unauthorised landings on Dalterian beaches whilst the Sea Watcher Detachments watch out for suspicious vessels in Dalterian waters. Both the Frontier Militia and the Sea Watcher Detachments have men and women serving in them, some over 50 years of age, and both organisations conduct joint patrols under the leadership of regular DFT cadres. Training of Frontier Militia and the Sea Watcher Detachment personnel includes rifle instruction and border patrol tactics, both on land and at sea. Cooperation with the regular armed forces The Dalterian Frontier Troops operate small coastal artillery garrisons in conjunction with the Dalterian Army and Navy, and conduct joint training exercises with Dalterian Air Force and Navy coastal radar units. Category:Dalteria Category:Military of Dalteria Category:Law enforcement